Talk:Weapon schematics
Guarantees for Acquisition Since the big page got split, I figured I'd repost my thought here and on the other one: Now, a lot of these schematics have locations under 'Acquisition,' and that gives the impression that they're guaranteed drops. However, I've found a lot of them are in fact random loot, which might confuse readers. I propose we either make a 'Guarantee?' column with a simple Yes or No next to it, or restrict 'Acquisition' to such guaranteed yield points, which would require investigating every one of them and removing non-guaranteed information, replacing with "Random loot" as already exists in some cells. The latter is more work, but the former eats up extra space. Either way, the definition of "guarantee" would include, but not be limited to, vendors and fixed containers. A fixed container is, of course, one whose contents remain the same no matter how many times you search it, which I further define as any container whose contents will not change even when you save and reload from outside its map zone (and some containers change contents just by reloading a save from right next to it). Any other thoughts? 00:09, May 3, 2015 (UTC) : I think a "Guarantee" column would definitely be helpful. But wouldn't we still have to investigate whether certain containers are "guaranteed" to drop the schematics? -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 00:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::A good way to check, one I've used on several occasions, is to save in a zone other than the one containing the container you want to test (i.e. container in Western Approach, make a save in Hissing Wastes. Not sure how it applies to dungeons like Coracavus, if you just need to leave the dungeon or the Western Approach entirely), then quit to the desktop/close the game out (I refuse to refer to them as "applications"), then re-launch and go inspect the crate. Two inspections, the initial and double-check, are usually enough. In fact I've usually gotten different loot in the Blood Cliffs containers just by saving and reloading right next to it, but the method I listed does a full reset of the game's inventory/distribution/whatever governs container contents (it's the only way to reset 'Short List' rare items, annoying as that can get. It's also the reason why some containers "refill" if you leave an item behind: Taking everything disables the container, leaving an item behind keeps it active, which in turn led to half the Amulets of Power getting removed in a "patch" which pissed me off to no end-aaaand I'm trailing off again). ::Anyway, I proposed the Guarantee column as a temporary measure, which would be removed once we've completed our investigation of all the listed locations, and a rule added on both pages that "listed locations guarantee a yield, otherwise they appear in 'Random loot.'" Other than that it's a waste of space. ::With luck, Black Emporium will render this moot and offer all schematics that are randomly-generated. For a nominal fee. 05:30, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: That would work, though it might take a while. I'll add the column, and the construction tag, for now and see how it works out. Also, some of them list multiple possible locations. We probably want to indicate "yes" or "no" for all of them (so something like Yes Yes). -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 16:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Bonny Simms and Bianca I don't know how to edit these fancy tables, but Bonny Simms in Skyhold sells the Bianca Aiming III schematic and the Bianca Firm Grip (tier 3) schematic. Presently this article only says he sells the Bianca Arms III schematic. They are all the same price. (934) Rolenka (talk) 19:03, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Added, thank you! -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 19:33, May 7, 2015 (UTC) While you are doing that restructuring Something that I think would be a good addition to this table is whether a weapon has slots or not. For example, nothing in the Archon Fire Staff Schematic entry indicates that a staff built from it will have neither blade nor grip slots, only a rune slot. DaBarkspawn (talk) 05:20, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Upgrade schematic icons I'm about to add nine schematic icons to the wiki and to this list. I currently don't have the time or inclination to add them to the pages that need them. It should be staff grips, and the missing haft, grip, and pommel icons from the warrior weapons section. If someone could get these placed that would be really awesome. Crazylace (talk) 23:54, September 22, 2015 (UTC) : I got it, just let me know when they are uploaded. :: Thank you! Crazylace (talk) 16:29, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: I added a few more, and there's one I can't place. I don't have the Masterwork Ornate One-Handed Haft Schematic, and the haft/grip icons are all snarled into each other so I don't know what to place. I am however a lot more confident that the icon needed is uploaded and categorized. So if somebody who does know which one is needed is willing to place it, that would be greatly appreciated by yours truly. Thank you in advance. Crazylace (talk) 17:33, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: Good to go, I got it taken care of. Missing costs I'm not sure exactly how many there are in the tables, and I can't figure out how to edit the tables to fix them, I know of one off the top of my head (as it was the one I was going to edit). Templar Mace (1-H weapons), it's listed as buyable from the "Emporium for." there's no number. On it's actual page it states it costs 1999. I'm pretty sure there's a couple other ones on this list, maybe not in the 1-H weapons but throughout the whole thing. Not sure what they are off the top of my head anymore though. (talk) 03:37, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Found another one, Pointed Dual-Blade, no price is listed for it either on the table or on it's page. I can't state what exactly the normal price is as I only have the price after all the related perks have been obtained, but with the perks it's 1699. (talk) 03:52, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::We are still missing some information on our schematic pages and it would be great if you would like to add some. To add the value (not cost) you need to go directly to the schematic page and add the value in the infobox. 22:51, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Upgrade Slots DaBarkSpawn mentioned this elsewhere but it would be amazing to add a column for upgrade slots. Elgusto (talk) 00:02, August 25, 2016 (UTC)